Addicted
by FreakofMMH
Summary: Casey and Shannon both from Whispering Pines. when she gets a job at his tattoo shop, will sparks flare between this wild child and this Prince of Punk?
1. Intros and Confessions

**Chapter 1**

yeah my favorite wrestler was Shannon Moore. Yes the Prince of Punk thats what he's called now. Back then he was just Shannon Moore. When i turned 18, I was 5'3 and had 14 tattoos and twenty piercings, now i have 9 piercings. Im 21 now. Still short but I got a job at Gas Chamber Ink and the owner of that shop is no other than Shannon Moore. Im the receptionist. I answer phones and confirm appointments and walk ins and things of that nature. I go into work one day and Shannon is pissed about something. I dont know. When i go on my break. I go outside to smoke when I text Liz.

me: hey liz

Liz: Yeah?

Me: im at work and guess whos here?

Liz: Shannon?

Me: Yeah

Liz: I'll be there in a min.

She shows up no more than a minute later

Me: that was fast.

Shannon comes out and Liz tries to calm herself down. Shannon looks at her.

Shannon: Could i get a cigarette Casey?

Me: Yeah here

Liz is mesmirized and is staring at Shannon. I laugh. Liz snaps out of it.

Liz: What?

Me: Your Staring Liz. I think your making him uncomfortable.

Shannon: Nah, Its ok. After wrestling for some many years, Ive gotten used to it.

Me: But Liz still shouldnt be staring.

Liz: Why you used to stare at him like i do.

Shannon looks at me. I get red and punch her in the arm.

Me: Yes i did when i was 16. we went to a show and I might have cried when i saw you.

Liz: Just cried? You were like a little kid at christmas. it was ridiculus.

Shannon: Really?

Me: Yeah...What can i say your my favorite wrestler.

I smile and he smiles. We get done with our cigarettes.

Shannon: Alright time to come back in.

I hug liz and i go in with Shannon. For the rest of the day Shannon keeps looking at me wierd. At the end of the night I am the last to leave along with Shannon. Im getting my stuff and putting on my jacket. I head for the door and Shannon asks to talk to me. We go to his office.

Shannon: Tell me about yourself.

Me: Well what do you wanna know?

Shannon: Why do you like me as a wrestler?

Me:I think you are the best high flyers ive ever seen. I think you are not pushed to your potential. I think you could possibly be champion. I do.

Shannon: thank you for your honesty. Did you really freak out like what your friend said.

Me: I'm gonna kill her. Yes i did. I was a kid.

Shannon: It's fine. Most girls love Matt and Jeff but you love me.

Me: Yep. Im just in love with you. I say sarcasticly I gotta go Liz is outside waiting.

Shannon: I'll walk you out.

We walk out of GCI. He says goodnight and he will see me tomorrow. He gives me a hug. I walk over to Liz. We get home and I take a shower and Liz is on twitter. She screams. I run out.

Me: What?

Liz: Shannon just wrote something about you.

Me:What?

Liz: There's this girl who works for me at GCI and She said was in love with me...her name is Casey.....

Me: My god, is he taking me serious??

Liz: Its true?

Me: Yeah liz im not really in love with him.

Liz: why dont you go live with him..

me: are you serious??

Liz: this is my house. Get out and dont come back.

Me: Fine

Im crying and I leave and im walking down the street with no shoes on and i get a few blocks from Liz's and I hear a honk and i look and I see a familiar white hummer. The hummer gets next to me.

Shannon: Casey!

I look at him tears streaming down my face. He stops the car and pulls me into a hug. we look at each other and He pushes his lips againest mine. I get in his hummer and he drives me to his house. We get out and go in the house. I sit on his couch. He sits next to me and I break down.

Me: She's been my best friend since daycare. She just freaks out because of what you said on twitter. It was a joke.

Shannon: We both know it wasnt.

Me: Yeah but she over reacted. She is a fan girl. She wouldnt know what to do with you.

Shannon: And you do?

Me: Yeah

I straddle him and i push my lips hard againest his. I take off his shirt. He lifts my small frame up and takes me to his room where Oz, Ak, Dragon and Hela are they move off his bed as he sets me down. He unbuttons my black jeans and slides them off and i take off my sees me in my purple and pink bra and match thong. He kisses my newely revealed stomach and he fiddles with my lime green belly button ring with his tongue and blows on it which makes me shiver. he kisses my pelvic bone he kisses the inside of my thighs. I moan a little bit. He gets to eye level and he looks at me. He kisses me and i deepen the kiss. We have sex. When were done we get dressed and get up and I text Liz.

Me: Hey girlie you still mad?

Liz: No, Im just jealous that you always get the guy and I dont.

Me: Dont worry we'll find you a guy. g2g gotta get back to shan..loves you

Liz: Love you too.

i close my phone and turned to Shannon. I get up on the bed next to him. I look at him and he kisses me. I yawn.

Shannon: Maybe i should take you home.

Me: No, please? could i stay here?

Shannon: You sure?

Me: yeah please?

Shannon: sure

Me: thanks

He gets up and hands me a shirt. I change into the shirt and I take off my pants and thong and bra. he takes off everything but his boxers. i get into bed and he gets in behind me and we lay down and he puts his protective muscular arms around me and we drift into dreamland. I wake up the next day. I turn over hoping to see Shannon but I dont, He went to work without me. I get up and grab a pair of shannon's shorts and go in the kitchen. theres a note for me on the fridge door.

_Casey, _

_went to work, see ya when you come in at 10_

_Bye, _

_  
Shannon_

I go home. Liz is still sleeping. I go into her room and jump on her bed. She wakes up.

Liz: are you on crack?

Me: Unless the crack is mr. Shannon Brian Moore..

she looks at me and notices that im wearing his clothes.

Liz: You guys totally did it.

Me: Not answering that. I need to get ready for work.

I shower and get dressed and grab a bagel and she takes me to work. When I walk in, Im finishing my bagel and I have a red bull and I see Shannon. he smiles at me.

Shannon: Your early

I look at the clock.

Me: I guess i am.

Shannon: I need to talk to you in my office

Me: ok

I follow him in the office and he draws the blinds shut and locks the door. He pins me up on the door and kisses me so hard. Im flushed in the face. I smile and he lets me up and we go out to main area. I go to my chair. I spend all day thinking about that kiss. When the end of the day comes im so tired. I wait for Shannon. Liz is at work. Everyone is gone. Shannon is finishing up a late customer. when he's done and the customer leaves, Shannon stands behind me and kisses me neck. I turn around.

Me: Mr. Moore arent you supposed to treat every employee the same?

Shannon: your different. I want you so bad right now.

Me: Well your in luck, Liz had to work tonight.

Shannon: come on darlin'

we walk to his car. He slaps my butt to help me get in. I scream. He gets in and kisses me. we go to my apartment. we walk to the door and i unlock it. He comes in. He sees all the posters of him. I kiss him. He laughs.

Me: I told you she was a fan girl.

I go to the fridge and grab two beers. I hand him one and we spend the night in my room talking. ocassional kiss he gets up of my king size bed and gets on my computer. I go over and straddles him and kisses him and we end up having sex. We hear the door open. I cover him up and go and grab my robe and walk out. I shut the door and walk towards Liz which she is sitting on the couch watching Rock of Love. She turns around and smiles.

Liz: Hey best friend.

Me: Hey

seeing me with my hair messed up and me in the robe and she probably seen his hummer outside.

Liz: He's here isnt he?

Me: in my room.

Liz: What? Is he naked?

Me: maybe

I laugh

Me: I'll talk to you in a lil bit.

I grab a bottled water and go back to my room. He is getting dressed.

Shannon: I gotta go Casey

Me: Ok i'll see you tomorrow at work?

Shannon: Thats part of the reason why i have to go. Im going back to wrestling.

Me:For WWE?

Shannon: Yes. ECW.

Me: How long are you going to be gone?

Shannon: dont know but when i come home i'll get a hold of you.

Me: Ok cant you text me?

Shannon: Oh yeah ive got text. I'll text you everyday.

I get dressed and we walk out. Liz sees him and didnt stare at him.

Liz: Hey Shannon

Shannon:Liz

We walk out to his hummer. We kiss and hug.

Me: I'll miss you

Shannon: I'll miss you too

He leaves. I watch that white hummer drive into the distance. I walk back to the apartment. I walk in and Liz hugs me. I actually start crying a little bit. Im laying on her and we watch some tv and from out of nowhere Liz says.

Liz: He's not coming back is he?

Me: Not for awhile. He going back to wrestling.

Liz: At least you are able to watch him on tv.

Me: Yeah on Extremely Crappy Wrestling.

Liz: Doesnt he know that show sucks?

Me: It wont with him there.

Liz: Yeah.

I watch little more tv. Im feeling sleepy so I take off my clothes because i sleep in a tank top and panties and i go to bed. I notice something shiny on the desk. Its his chain he wears out to the ring. Never wrestles without it. I hear a knock on my bedroom door. I open it and its Shannon. I smile and so does he.

Me: Here you might need this.

I hand it to him and instead of grabing it he kisses me. we go to my bed. He closes to door behind him. We make out and we fall sleep in each others arms. When I wake up the next and seven he is still. He is getting dressed and he looks over and smiles. I get up and put my arms around his waist. He puts his arms around his shoulders and rests his head on the top of my head. I grab his chain and puts it on him.

Shannon: I gotta go babe

Me: I know but i dont wanna let go.

Shannon: Just think when i leave its closer to be in your arms again.

Me: Yeah

I let go and walk him to his car. He kisses me and it seems like forever. he hugs me and whispers in my hair.

Shannon: I'll come back to you soon Casey.

He leaves and i go in and get ready for work.


	2. Truth bout Me Him

**Chapter 2**

It's been a few months since me and Shannon have been dating. Liz found someone by the name of Kimo. It was love at first sight. We arae hanging out at Me and Liz's apartment. Shannon is on tour and asked me to watch ECW tonight. Liz and Kimo are kissing. I look at them and roll my eyes. ECW is starting.

Me: You guys shush ECW is starting and Shan asked me to watch.

Kimo: alright

Shannon comes out and He looks at the camera and mouths "I love you baby"

Me: I love you too baby!

Liz: You know he cant hear you right?

Me: I dont care.

Shannon: As you know Ive been taunting Hurricane for awhile now. Hurricane get yourself out here now.

Hurricane comes out and attacks Shannon. They are fighting and Tiffany comes out.

Tiffany: If you guys want to fight so badly you have a match to make it interesting, Hurricane you will be defending your title againest Shannon.

ECW goes on and It finally gets to Shannon and Shane's match.

Announcer: the following contest is for the Cruiserweight championship. Introducing first the Challenger, from Whispering Pines, North Carolina weighing in at 206 pounds The Prince of Punk Shannon Moore.

Shannon comes out first. He's all punked out. His 12 inch mohawk, face makeup everything. He does his thing.

Intoducing the champion The Hurricane.

Shane comes out and does his thing. They lock and exchange right and left hands. Shannon tries a Halo. It hits Shane and he tries to to pin. It gets 2 and a half. Shane gets Shannon in an eye of the hurricane. I cringe, it looked painful. Shane pins Shannon and gets 2. Shane gets him in a abdominal stretch. Shannon seems to be in pain. Shannon gets out of it and does a mooregasm on Shane. He pins and get 3. Shannon helps Shane get up. Shannon gets a mic.

Shannon: I couldnt get this title without my fans and my girlfriend Casey, whos back in North Carolina waiting for me to get home. I love you Baby. Thanks for all your support. He goes backstage.

Im in tears, and my phone rings and its Shannon.

Me: Hey baby

Shannon: You glad you watched it?

Me: Yeah i am.

Shannon: You alright?

Me: Im fine just crying because of what you said. I love you so much.

Shannon: I love you too. I gotta go but i'll see you soon

Me: alright bye Shannon

Shannon: Bye Casey

I hang up Liz hugs me.

Kimo: Shan is so sweet sometimes. When is he coming home?

Me: In a few days. I cant wait.

Liz: I know you cant. You have been kissing all my posters everyday for a week.

Me: Shush girl. Im sorry you have your man with you. I cant have that privlege.

I get up and go to my room. i close my door and lay on my bed and i look at the picture on my bed side table and its of me and are at fantasy Lake and im in my black and pink customized bikini. It has POPP(Prince of Punk's Princess) in one side on the top and Mrs. Moore on the butt of the bottoms. I have my giant sunglasses and he is shirtless with his black swim trunks and he is wearing a backwards baseball cap. He is hugging me from behind. I smile and I cry myself to sleep.

The next morning i wake up and i get ready for work. Liz is taking me to work and we are listening to the radio and some girl is on there talking about how she's dating Shannon. I turn it up.

Me: What the fuck?

Liz: Maybe they are talking about a different Shannon

radio: we love each other and I would love to become Mrs. Shannon Moore.

I look at her. I go inside of Gas Chamber Ink. I take my usual spot. Shane comes up to me.

Me: Yes?

Shane: You wanna talk? You seem alittle mad.

Me: Im mad because some skank is saying on the radio that shes dating Shannon and if you watched ECW last night, you would know that we are dating.

Shane: Calm down. Why dont you call Shannon and ask him.

Me: He's busy all day. I'll wait until he gets a hold of me.

He walks away and im touchy all day. when Liz comes and gets me at 9. Im still mad. She doesnt say a word until we get home.

Liz: He comes home tomorrow, maybe you should spend the whole day with him.

Me: I think i will.

I go to bed. I wake up the next day and see Shannon standing there. I smile.

Shannon: How did you sleep my sweet?

Me: Good.

I sit up and he pulls me toward him. He kisses me.

Shannon: I missed you so much.

Me: I missed you too.

I put my hands around him. I get up and stretch. He watches me. He stands up and stands in front of me. I yawn and i go to the bathroom. I go in the kitchen i find Liz, Kimo and Shannon.

Me: You gonna be a permanent staple here Kimo?

Kimo: Yea.

Me: Great, at least i cant be jealous now.

I look at Shannon. I walk over and sit on Shannon.

We kiss. Liz and Kimo go to her room. He walks over to get some cereal.

Me: Let's go out for breakfast.

Shannon: Sure baby

We go to Miller's. We go inside.

Me: Yesterday, i was on my way to work and we were listening to the radio and this girl said that she was dating you and she said she would love to be Mrs. Shannon Brian Moore.

Shannon: She was just a fan girl. I wouldnt worry about it.

Me: but she just seemed so sure of herself.

Shannon: its fine.

he holds my hand. I smile and we eat our breakfast and we leave but not before Shannon gets stopped for autographs. We go to his house and we go swimming. Im laying there by the pool and i feel him tracing my tattoos with his finger. I feel him breathing on me.

Shannon: what are you tattoos?

I sit up and look at them.

Me:I have 14. This one

pointing at the one on my calf

Me: Is a frog. I got after my frog Murray died when i was 17. and these are two sets of four nautical stars on each side . and the one on the inside lip says extinct just like yours. on my wrists there are two bands of celtic rings. I have two skulls on my hips. I have angel wings on my back. and this black and purple rose on my neck. this one on my bicep is a pin from when i was in private school. I have a rubics cube on my forearm. This replica of the tattoo jesse james had on my palm. This one on my ankle is a rosary.

I lay back down.

Shannon: Your so sexy.

Me: So are you.

We kiss and we swim some more. I get a text from liz

Liz: Dylan is here

Me:what?

Liz: he's pissed. He seen ECW. He's looking for you

Me:o shit.

Shannon looks at me.

Me: My ex, Dylan is in town. He's looking for me. I have to go.

Shannon: Ok i'll take you home.

SHANNON POV

I wonder why she wants to go home to her ex. We sit in front of her apartment. She looks at me. She's scared. We walk in and he's there. Liz is nowhere to be found. I kiss her. I dont want to let her go.

Me: I'll talk to you later baby

Casey: Okay i love you

Me: I love you too.

We hug and i leave. I take a shower and eat. I go over to Matt's. I'm enjoying myself and few hours after i get there i get a text from Casey.

Help Shan, He hurt liz, bad help.~Case

Shannon: Oh my god. I gotta go.

Matt:What's up

Shannon: I let her go home to talk to her ex. He hurt Liz.

Kimo: What? Im coming with you

We leave and speed over to their apartment. Im feeling like its my fault. I let her go home. We barge in and He is on Casey. I go crazy i jump on him while Kimo grabs her and they go look for Liz. He pushes me off and I push him in the jaw. I see him bleeding. Kimo must have called the cops cuz i hear the sirens. Kimo pulls me off when the police comes arrest Dylan. We run over to Casey and Liz. Casey isnt hurt bad. She's got cuts and bruises. Liz is hurt badly. She has a few broken bones and a dislocated shoulder.

Dylan: You dumped me for this reject?

Casey: At least he loves me enough to not abuse me.

She grabs onto me and I hug her. I kiss her head. We take girls to the hospital. They get treated and Casey comes home with me but Liz has to stay overnight. Kimo stays with her. When we get to my house. She kisses me so passionately. I hug her. We go inside, the dogs greet us. We sit down on the couch. She lays her head in my lap. she stares in my eyes. Those blue green eyes are hurt.

Shannon: He abused you?

Casey: Yeah, emotional, physically, sexually. Everything. Im glad im not with him. the last time. He put me in the hospital for 2 months. I was bruised and scarred everywhere. Most of the scars are gone now. Just this one

She points to the rough spot on her arm.

Casey: Is left, the rest are emotional. that's why i got my tattoos mostly to hide the bruises.

She starts to cry. i wipe her eyes.

Casey: He was controlling. I only got out because of Liz. She got me out one day when he was at work. That's part of the reason we are so close. She's like my sister you know and I dont know what i would do if i lost her.

Shannon: It will be alright. He's locked up and he can't hurt you or Liz now. Let's go to bed.

We take a shower and when i come in my room. Casey is in there standing with a tank top that say will you and she turns around and it says marry me? on the ass of the hot pants. Im shocked. I walk in and hug her. I love her so much.

CASEY POV.

I just proposed to Shannon. Liz got the outfit at a shop in Raliegh when she went and got him from the airport the other day.

Casey: I take that as a yes?

Shannon: Yes.

He kisses me. I push him on the bed. He is even more shocked. I straddle him and kiss him all over. I kiss him to his pants meets his boxers. I tug his pants a little bit. He takes them off. I kiss his sweet lips. He grops my breasts. Im not wearing a bra. He plays with my nipples until they are hard and standing. I moan. I rub his penis from the outside of his boxers. He tries not to moan but it slips out. I smile. He grabs my hips and pulls me under him. He shocked me. He lifts up my shirt up and plays with my already hard nipples with his tongue. I let out another moan. He plays with my clitoris until im wet. He slides my hot pants down and plays with my clitoris with his tongue. I let out a few more moans before he slides in his hard penis. He starts off at a slow pace and when i was ready he goes faster. It doesnt take that long for me to be fulfilled. He goes faster and faster until he is fulfilled. He fulfills inside me. He rests his head on my are both panting for air. I pull my shirt down and pull my hot pants up. I lay there. He puts on his boxers and i fall asleep with his arms around me.


	3. Perfect Angel says goodbye

**Chapter 3**

Shannon and I have been together for a year. We are so happy. We decided not to rush with the wedding. We are just happy being together right now at this time. For christmas last year, Shannon got me a 14 carot princess cut diamond engagment ring. Three Months ago, we found out that im pregnant. Beth and Ashley take me to lunch.

Beth: Im glad that you guys are happy.

Me: Thanks Beth

we hug and ashley hugs us. we laugh.

Me: Im glad you guys are my friends.

Ashley: We are glad to have someone as awesome as you to tie down the reject and having a little reject.

Me:Thank you?

Beth: Yes thank you to us and welcome to you.

We finish eating and we head to Matt's house. Shannon is already there and has a suprise for me. We get there. Shannon kisses me. I turn around and see Matt and Ashley making out right there.  
Me: Ash, my upchuck relflexes are heightened now days so will ya quit?

They stop and go into the living room. Shannon puts his hand on my tiny baby bump. He kisses it. I rub his head.

Me: Your so cute

Shannon: Am i?

Me: Yes you are, now what is this suprise?

Shannon: How would you feel coming on tour with me?

Me: I would love to but im your pregnant fiance.

Shannon: There's another part.

Me: What?

Shannon: Liz wants to come with you.

Me: Yay! What about Kimo?

Shannon: He is doing a tour when we leave

I text Liz

Me:Dude i love you

Liz: He tell you? isnt it awesome?

Me: Hell Yeah! You can hold me back if anyone tries to get Shannon.

Liz:LOL i g2g gotta pack! ILY

Me: ILY too.

I close my phone and I hug Shannon.

Me: I love you so much.

Shannon: I know, I love you too.

Me: I have to go pack.

I run up to our room and pack clothes. Barnabe, my pug, Shannon got me for my birthday is barking at me. Shannon comes in the room.

I hold my stomach. I grab his hand.

Me: Thats our baby.

Shannon: Yeah this baby is going to be special.

We finish packing and i go make dinner, we eat and we take Barnabe for a walk. Liz comes next morning we leave for the airport. I have morning sickness and he gets me a water. I lay my head on my pillow. He rubs my head and Liz rubs my back. My stomach growls.

Me: Are you serious? I just puked up everything i had in there and now its hungry. we will be back.

Shannon: Ok

We go up to the counter. Theres an idiot kid with a lip,nose, and tongue ring with a tattoos on her knuckles. It says "Hard Knox 2BME". It's the same thing as Shannon.

Kid: How can i help you?

Me: I'll two number fives and a large iced tea.

Kid: its going to be about a 5 minute wait.

She starts the food

Me: That's fine. You like wrestling?

Kid: Yeah. Shannon Moore is my favorite.

Me: Interesting. He's my favorite is he your favorite?

Kid: He is amazing and he is from here. He is so hot. His wrestling ability is out of this world.

Me: That all? You seem to be a big fan?

Kid: I am but i heard he got engaged and has a kid on the way.

Me: That's his personal life. Why would that hurt your fan status?

Kid: cuz i heard the girl he's with is a tramp and she's only with him because of his money.

I start to cry.

Kid:You ok?

Me: Yeah im pregnant. Its just a emotional thing.

Kid: Here's your food.

Thanks.

I pay and walk over to Shannon.

Shannon: You ok?

Me: Yeah just heard what your fans think of me. Your biggest fan here was my server.

Shannon: What did she say?

Me: That im a tramp and im only with you for your money.

Shannon: What?

Me: Yeah but she didnt know who i was.

I eat and we get on the plane. I fall asleep and Shannon wakes me up. I wake up and we are in New Zealand. We go to the hotel.

Shannon: I have to go do some stuff before the taping tonight.

Liz: I wanna take Casey out shopping. Could we have some money?

Shannon: Yeah here

He hands Liz a couple hundreds.

Liz: Thanks Shan. Come on Case.

I walk over to Shannon. I put my arms around him. He put his arms around me.

Me: I love you Shannon

Shannon: I love you too Casey.

I kiss him passionately. We all leave and Liz and I go to a local shopping mall. We go to stores and we get to hot topic. I drag Liz in. I grab some plaid skirts, some shirts, makeup, i walk over and look up and see a shirt with Shannon's face on it.

Me: Oh my god, Liz look.

She looks and grabs a few shirts and i do the same. we go to the counter and we pay. I get hungry so we go to the food court. I get a text from Shannon.

Hey Baby, having fun?

Yes. we got some stuff and i got hungry so were taking a break.

Yeah im eating lunch too. people here keep asking about my fiance. you think you guys can make an appearance?

Sure baby, im going to stop at one more store and then we will b on our way.

alright love you.

love you too baby.

Shannon POV

I close my phone. Im sitting outside my hotel room. Jamie Noble walks up with our scripts. He hands me mine and i read it.

Shannon: Were going to do something with Hornswoggle?

Jamie: Yeah to lead up to the Cruiserweight championship.

Shannon: alright. Casey is coming up with her friend Liz.

Jamie: her friend single?

Shannon: Your married remember Jamie?

Jamie: Your getting married and having a kid.

Shannon: She is dating Kimo.

Jamie: oh congrats Shannon.

Shannon: Thanks.

I go in the room and take a shower. When i come out and the girls are there. I come out with no shirt. Casey runs over and hugs me.

Shannon: You guys get anything good?

Casey: Yeah, we got these.

She pulled out some shirts with my face on them.

Casey: I got some other stuff too. Skirts, makeup,other things and a present for you.

I pull her close.

Shannon: Really?

Casey: Yep

Liz: Um, im going to try to call Kimo

She leaves and I sit down on the bed.

Shannon: I want you to come out to the ring with me tonight.

Casey: Isnt that dangerous?

Shannon: No I promise you wont get hurt.

Casey: Ok

Shannon: Ok we need to get ready.

I go change into a pink plaid skirt, a black tank with a skull and hearts on it, and some combat boots. We put our bags in his lockerroom. Shannon told me that the hair and makeup people will do my hair and makeup. Liv comes in and we leave to go to the arena. When we get there Shannon shows us where i can get beautified. He has to get dressed and says he will be back. The woman does my hair and makeup. Shannon comes back and he has his ring gear on. He is looking sexy.

Shannon: Why dont you take Liz to my lockerroom?

Casey: Ok

We kiss and we go to the lockerroom. We bump into Miz and Morrison.

Miz: Look John isnt this Shannon's little girlfriend?

Liz: What do you losers want?

Miz: Just to tell you it will be fun kicking Shannon's ass tonight.

Morrison: You have a problem with that Shannon's girlfriend?

Casey: Im his fiance!

Liz: Come on Case

We walk to Shannon's lockerroom. We open the door and We see Shane in his ring gear making out with Jamie. Liz clears her throat. They stop.

Shane: Where's Shan?

Casey: Getting beautified.

Jamie: You look pretty Casey.

Casey: Thanks Jamie. Im going out to the ring tonight with Shan.

Shane: Your pregnant!

Casey: I know! Shannon promised i wont get hurt.

Shane: I'll be out there too. I'll make sure your safe.

Casey: Thanks Shane.

Shannon walks in and I turn around. He walks over to me.

Casey: Hey babe

Shannon: Hi.

We kiss and he says we have to go for the match. All i hear is Liz and Jamie shouting good luck. We get behind the curtains. Shannon has his arms around me. Shane goes out first.

Announcer: The following is a tag team match. Introducing first, The Hurricane.

He does his thing and then Shannon's music starts.

Announcer: Introducing his tag team partner being accompnied by his fiance, Shannon Moore!

We come out and we get mixed signals. Shannon helps me in the ring.

Miz and Morrison come out. They get boos. They stare at me.

Shannon: Case, Dont worry about them. Dont worry about anyone except you and our baby.

We kiss and he bends down and kisses my stomach and kisses me again.

Casey: I love you.

Shannon: I love you too.

Shane goes first so Shannon can help me out of the ring. I get down and i stand there. The match goes on and Morrison was standing in front of me in the ring looking at me. He's smiling at me. I see Shannon. I smile at Morrison and I run out of the way. Shannon takes him out of the ring. Shannon gets up and kisses me. Shannon tries to pin Morrison. Miz comes behind me and slaps my ass. I turn around and slaps him across his face with my ring. He is bleeding. He notices and pushes me. I fall and hit the stairs. I feel a pain in my abdomin. Shannon sees it and tags in Shane.

Shannon: Casey, are you ok?

I start crying. I hold my stomach. Shannon gets up and pushes Miz.

Shannon: WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING??? SHE'S PREGNANT!.

Miz just looked at him. Shannon tries to help me up and sees blood. Shane pins Morrison. The EMTS help me on backstage. Shannon runs over to me.

SHANNON POV

Shannon: Is casey alright?

EMT: We dont know, we have to take her to the hospital.

Liz comes up crying. I hug her.

Liz: What did they say?

Shannon: They have to take her to the hospital.

Liz: Don't you say it Shan. We can't lose Casey.

She start balling again. I cry with her. We are both thinking the worst. We go to the hospital and we wait. The doctor comes out after 2 hours with a blank expression of his face.

Doctor: Who's here for Casey Adams?

Shannon: She and I are.

Doctor: Mr. Moore?

Shannon: Yes.

Doctor: Could I talk to you privately.

Shannon: Yeah.

We walk out of the waiting room.

Doctor: We only could save Casey. I'm sorry Mr. Moore we couldnt save your child.

Shannon: What?

My heart breaks into a million pieces. My world goes black. My child is gone. I wanted to scream.

Shannon: Doc, could you tell me what i was going to have?

Doctor: A girl. You can see Casey in a hour.

Shannon: Thank you doctor.

I walk back to Liz.

Liz: Is Casey okay?

I nod and start crying.

Shannon: I lost my baby girl.

Liz: She lost the baby? I'm so sorry Shan.

She hugs me and we wait there. For a hour that felt like an eternity. at 12:01 AM the doctor comes out and tells us that we can go see her. We follow the doctor. We get to her room, she is sitting up talking like nothing happened. She sees us.


	4. Gotta get there

CHAPTER 4

Casey POV

I cant believe i let him take me out there. I knew i was going to get hurt. Maybe my relationship with Shannon is a mistake. I need to get out of here. I need to get away from shannon. I need to talk to Liz. I see Shannon and i start crying.

Shannon: Hey Baby.

Casey: Hey Shan

He kisses me and Liz hugs me.

Casey: Shan could i talk to Liz alone for a minute?

Shannon: Sure, I'll go see where everyone's at.

He kisses me and leaves. Liz sits where shannon was.

Liz: What's up hunni?

Casey: I can't be with Shannon anymore.

Liz:What do you mean dude?

Casey: He promised that i wouldnt get hurt.

Liz: i was an accident hunni.

Casey: Mike did it on purpose.

Liz: He did?

Casey: Yes. I need to get away from everything. Wrestling, my job, and Shannon.

Liz: You want to run away from the best thing you ever had?

Casey: He promised me and so did Shane. I need to or i will bust. Is there anyway you can help me?

Liz: My cousin in florida. He will let you stay with him until you find your own place. How are you going to get out Case?

Casey: Wait until he goes back on the road and leave.

Liz: It will break his heart

Casey:I know but its the only way.

Liz: Are you sure hunni? You should talk to him.

Casey: and say what? I cant handle being your fiance so im leaving you?

Liz: You just have to do it. If you come back you will always have a home.

Casey: Thanks

They hug and Shannon walks in. As Liz hugs her hoping that she can get her out but they will soon find out that he heard everything. Casey gets released the next day Shannon takes her home. The drive home is quiet. they get into the house and Casey lays on the couch and cries. Shannon sits next to her and rubs her back.

Shannon: Casey

She looks up at him. She is thinking of a way to tell him without breaking his heart.

Shannon: I love you and im sorry for what happened

Casey: It's fine it wasnt your fault. I shouldn't been out there.

Shannon: I promised that you wouldn't get hurt so did shane.

Casey: Shannon,

Shannon: Let's get to bed.

Casey: Okay.

Shannon: I lead her to the bedroom

They go to bed and the next morning Shannon has to go back on the road. He wakes upp Casey and she drives him to the airport.

Shannon: I'm going to miss you so much Casey

Casey: I'll miss you too Shannon.

They kiss and Shannon hugs her and whispers in her ear

Shannon: I love you

Casey starts to cry and says

Casey: I love you too

He leaves her standing there thinking about their relationship. She goes back to the house and calls Liz. She comes over and starts packing he stuff up. Casey opens the dresser drawer and sees this white t-shirt and a memory comes into her mind.

Flashback*

It's storming on a North Carolina summer afternoon. Casey has had a bad had a fight with Liz and is late for work and comes in drenched from head to toe. Shannon sees her and thinks she is the most beautiful thing in the world. He comes up to her.

Shannon: Hey beautiful

Casey: Hi Shan

Shannon: let's get you out of those clothes before you catch a cold.

Casey: Ok

She follows him into his office, he locks the door. He kisses her. He lifts her onto his desk and he takes off her wet gas chamber ink shirt and her black skinny jeans. She wraps her body around his. They are making out.

Casey: I love you Shannon

Shannon stops and looks into her eyes.

Shannon: I love you too Casey.

He takes off his shirt and puts it on her.

End of Flashback*

Casey comes out of her memory by Liz

Liz: Case are you okay??

Casey: yeah just thinking about the first time i told Shannon i loved him.

Liz: That was brought on by this shirt.

Casey: Yea

Liz: You know you dont have to do this.

Casey: I can't handle this. I need to get away

Liz: Alright let's get this done.

They get everything of Casey's in boxes. They put it in their cars and Casey goes back into the house and leaves Shannon a note.

Shannon,

I can't handle being your fiance. I love you but I need to get away for awhile. Move on from me but dont forget me.

Casey

Casey starts crying and takes off her engagement ring, scratches Oz on the head and leaves.

They leave Shannon's house and go back to Liz's.

Casey: I'll be back. Keep an eye on Shannon for me okay?

Liz: I will I promise.

They hug and Casey leaves North Carolina for Florida.

Shannon POV

I come home from being on the road for 6 weeks and I'm expecting Casey to be there and when I walk into my house shes not there. I find a note from her.

Shannon,

I can't handle being your fiance. I love you but I need to get away for awhile. Move on from me but dont forget me.

Casey

I can't believe what im reading but i heard everything what she told Liz at the hospital when we lost the baby

Flashback*

Casey: I can't be with Shannon anymore.

Liz:What do you mean dude?

Casey: He promised that i wouldnt get hurt.

Liz: i was an accident hunni.

Casey: Mike did it on purpose.

Liz: He did?

Casey: Yes. I need to get away from everything. Wrestling, my job, and Shannon.

Liz: You want to run away from the best thing you ever had?

Casey: He promised me and so did Shane. I need to or i will bust. Is there anyway you can help me?

Liz: My cousin in florida. He will let you stay with him until you find your own place. How are you going to get out Case?

Casey: Wait until he goes back on the road and leave.

Liz: It will break his heart

Casey:I know but its the only way.

Liz: Are you sure hunni? You should talk to him.

Casey: and say what? I cant handle being your fiance so im leaving you?

Liz: You just have to do it. If you come back you will always have a home.

Casey: Thanks

End of Flashback*

He crumples up the note and throws it down and sees the ring. He sighs and picks up the ring and tosses it in the drawer next to the sink.


	5. Pain in the Heart

Chapter 5

Shannon is at a Smackdown in Texas. Since Casey left, Shannon hasnt been used to his full potential.

Jeff: Shannon, it's been 5 months since Casey left. I dont think she is coming back.

Shannon: I thought i was going to marry her. Jeff what if Beth did that to you?

The next day they go home and they are at Matt's house. Matt has a new girlfriend and is making out with her. Jeff is with Beth. He is surrounded by PDA. He just leaves Matt's house. Shannon drives to Liz's house. Liz opens the door and sees a heartbroken prince of punk on her doorstep.

Liz: Come in Shannon

Shannon sits on the couch and Liz sits next to him.

Liz: Shannon I have to tell you something.

Shannon: What?

Liz: I know why she left.

Shannon: So do i

Liz: I know where she is

Shannon: Where?

Liz: Florida

Shannon: Why is she there?

Liz: She couldnt handle it. She partly blames you for the miscarriage. You promised her that she wouldnt get hurt.

Shannon: It was Mike's fault. He didnt need to hurt her.

Liz: He only touched her because Mike and John were trying to hit on us on our way to the lockerroom and we rejected them.

Shannon: Is she still there?

Liz: Don't go visit her Shannon. She will come back.

Shannon: Why doesnt she want to be with me?

Liz: I dont know. I'll ask her next time she calls, but she asked me to keep an eye on you for her.

Shannon: Alright I have to go check on Gas Chamber Ink. I'll see you later

Liz: Okay Shannon, Just give her time. She will get a hold of you when she is ready.

Shannon leaves and goes to Gas Chamber Ink. He says hello to everyone. He hasnt found anyone to replace Casey's job. He sits in his office and is on his computer. He notices something. Casey is online.

2BME: Casey?

POPP is now offline.

Shannon sighs and goes out in the main area. He hits the wall hard. He hears "are you okay?" from a familar voice. He turns and sees Julie, one of WWE's costume designers.

Shannon: Hey Julie what are you doing here?

Julie: I'm getting one of my tattoos filled in. Are you okay?

Shannon: Yeah i'm fine.

Julie: Okay, i'll talk to you later.

Shannon: Alright

Shannon thinks to himself why he didnt see it before. Julie is beautiful, funny, talented, and she has the same schedule as he does.

Shannon walks up to Julie.

Shannon: Hey Julie, are you doing to anything tomorrow?

Julie: no, why?

Shannon: you wanna go out with me?

Julie: Yea here's my number

Shannon: Awesome.

Julie: I have to go so call me later

Shannon: Alright bye

She leaves and he thinks about Julie the whole day. He goes home and he is making himself dinner when Jeff walks in.

Jeff: Hey reject

Shannon: Hey Jeff

Jeff notices that Shannon is happier.

Jeff: Why are you so happy?

Shannon: I met someone

Jeff: Yea? That's good Shan. Who is it?

Shannon: Julie Youngberg

Jeff: The costume designer from work?

Shannon: Yeah I have a date with her tomorrow.

Jeff: congrats reject. Maybe you can get over Casey

Shannon: Yeah

After he and Jeff ate, Liz came over.

Liz: Dude you emailed her?

Shannon: She didnt answer so whats it matter?

Liz: She feels even more pressured than she did before.

Shannon: I met someone. I have a date with her tomorrow.

Liz: Do you want to break her heart now?

Shannon: She broke mine first

Liz: Yeah whatever Shannon.

She slams the door and Jeff sighs and gets up and leaves. Shannon goes to bed.


	6. We Meet Again

Chapter 6

"He has a date with someone tomorrow." Thats all she could think of for three years. He met someone else. She cried herself to sleep for those three years. She has always loved Shannon Brian Moore. Since she was sixteen years old. She was engaged to him and was pregnant with his child but she couldn't handle it and broke up with him and moved to florida. Casey sat in front of her computer screen on her twitter account. She just read something that will change everything. Liz's voice takes her out of thought. She is on the phone with Liz, her best friend since daycare.

Casey: He is coming to TNA dude.

Liz: I know hunni, i'm coming down there with him, Jeff and Beth.

Casey: You are?

Liz: Yeah but you have to know he got married to Julie back in april.

Casey: Yeah i know but that could have been me. Why did I have to leave?

Liz: It's fine but i have to pack. Are you going to be alright hunni?

Casey: Yeah i'll be fine. I'm going to the show. I need to buy a ticket.

Liz: ok. I'll call you when were there okay?

Casey: Is she coming with him?

Liz: No hunni

Casey: Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow

Liz: Ok i love you hunni

Casey: I love you

Casey hangs up. She regrets everyday the day she left Shannon. She has changed alot since that day back in 2007. Since that day, she has been in and out of rehab because of her addictions. When her ex boyfriend Dylan got out of the jail in North Carolina he moved down there to be with her. He is got arrested again for murder and Casey has gotten clean and is going to move back to North Carolina. She has about three thousand dollars saved up. She goes to her closest ticketmaster and buys a ticket for the TNA show in Orlando. She is excited to see a wrestling show again. She is doing well for herself. She has been at the same job for two and half years, a tattoo shop that looks identical to Shannon's. She goes to work. Her friend, Diana can see her happiness.

Diana: Why are you so happy dude?

Casey: I'm going to TNA tomorrow.

Diana: i thought you didnt like wrestling.

Casey: I dont hate it, I used to date a wrestler, I was engaged to him.

Diana: Well your not going alone, I'm going to.

Casey is so happy. She can't stop thinking about it. She has a goofy smile on her face all night and when she gets home her smile gets even bigger. Liz texts her and tells her they are in florida and they will be Orlando in a few hours. Casey picks up her cat and dances around with him. Casey takes a shower and puts on the t-shirt that she took out of Shannon's dresser. She looks at herself in the mirror. Since the core group seen her last she had long brown hair and less piercings and tattoos. Now she has short hair, just below her ears. Her hair is blonde with pink, purple, and green in it. She has 3 more piercings and 5 more tattoos. Since she has a passion for cars, she has a gear shift on her calf. She got a spiderweb on her got 2BME on her neck. She got her last name on her lower back. She goes to bed and wakes up at eleven. She takes a shower and applies her black eye liner and eye shadow and soft pink lipstick. She looks like a goth. She goes to her room and puts on her pink plaid skirt and a black tank top with skulls and hearts on it. she puts on her red striped tube socks and puts on her combat boots. Liz calls her.

Casey: Hey dude what's up?

Liz: Nothing getting ready to go to the arena, you?

Casey: Same. Just touching up my makeup

Liz: Wait, your not gothed out are you?

Casey: You know me

Liz: Yeah i do and remove that dark eye makeup right now missy!

Casey: Hold on

Casey puts down the phone and does what she's told. she puts on her reddish-pink on and does cat eyes. She picks up the phone.

Casey: Alright its gone.

Take a picture and send it to me.

Casey takes the picture.

Liz: Oh my god what have you done to your head?

Casey: What? Jeffro isnt the only one to do the crazy colors. I gotta go to get a good seat.

Liz: Alright Love you

Casey hangs up and looks in the mirror by her door and sighs.

Casey: Now or never right?

She leaves and goes to the arena.

LIZ POV

What has this child done to herself? I think to myself and I walk over to Beth and Jeff while Shannon is at his meeting with Hulk Hogan.

Liz: Hey guys. Look at this picture

I show them

Beth: Who is that?

Jeff: Yeah who is it?

Liz: That's Casey

Beth: No way! She looks totally different.

Jeff: Have you been in contact with her this whole time?

Liz: Yeah. She's coming tonight. Can you guys help me.? She wants to see Shannon.

As she says this Shannon walks in.

Shannon: Who wants to see me?

Liz: Nobody

I look at Jeff and Beth and shake their heads yes.

We head to the arena. Beth is attached to her at the hip.

Beth: tell her to meet you in front of the building and i'll be inside with Jeff and we will walk to the lockerroom.

Liz: alright.

I text Casey what Beth Said and when we get there Jeff and Shannon go to the lockerroom and Beth and I go to the front of the building. I see her and run to her. I tackle her to the ground.

Liz: Oh my gosh Case. I've missed you

Casey: I've missed you too dude

I let her up and we walk to where Beth Is.

Casey POV

I see Liz and She attacks me and Beth pretty much does the same thing.

Casey: Where's Jeff and Shannon?

Beth: In the lockerroom. Jeff cut his hair too.

Casey: How short?

Beth: Real short like almost completely gone.

Casey: Oh My god.

Beth: Yeah but that what he wanted

Casey: No guys look

We look in front of us and we see Shannon and Jeff.

Casey: I'm not ready to see him.

Liz: Yea you are hunni come on.

Jeff looks over and sees me and he smiles. Shannon looks and we lock our eyes.

Shannon POV

I look over where Jeff is and i see those blue-green eyes that only belong to one person, looks amazing. She cut her hair and dyed it. She got more tattoos and piercings. I can't take my eyes off her.

Casey: Hi Shannon

Shannon: Hi Casey. You look good.

Casey: Yeah you too.

Jeff: We gotta go Reject

Shannon: Yeah i'll see you later.

Casey: Yeah definately.

I walk away with Jeff. I can't stop thinking of Casey.

Jeff: You okay Shannon?

Shannon: Yeah.

Jeff just smiles. I wonder if he knows something.

Casey POV

Oh my gosh, he is so much hotter and i'm glad I came to see him. I wonder what he looks like without his shirt. Without his pants. Without his...Casey focus! He is married to Julie. He is married to Julie.

Beth: Casey are you okay?

Casey: No

Liz: Well you want to stay for the show?

Casey: Yeah i'm meeting one of my work friends here.

As i said that Diana comes up to me.

Diana: Hey Casey what's up? Why are you standing here with Jeff Hardy's wife?

Casey: Di, there's something I need to tell you.

Diana: What?

Casey: remember when I told you about my relationship with a wrestler?

Diana: Yeah

Casey: That wrestler was Shannon Moore

Diana: Are you serious?

Casey: Yeah, this is my best friend Liz by the way.

Liz: Hi

Diana: Hi Liz and Hi Beth. We gotta find our seats dude

Casey: Right. Liz text me when they are done

Liz: Okay

I hug both of them before leaving to take my seat. We get there but i couldnt pay attention until i heard Modest. I perked up and I looked around then i see him come through the crowd.

Casey: Jeff!

He looks at me and then gets attacked by Homicide. Jeff hits him with a chair and then does a twist of fate on Homicide. Then he climbs the structure and sits on the top of it. I can't get over that he cut his hair that short. Diana is freaking out. Jeff gets down and walks past us and winks at me. They take down the structure and Jeff walks backstage and I see Shannon and I bite the side of my lip. Diana nudges me and I smile. I'm thinking of Shannon for the rest of the night and I see the next clip. I'm wondering what he is thinking. I have suffer through another hour of TNA and then I see Shannon and Jeff leave in a yellow lambo and when they go off screen I get a text from Liz.

Casey: Diana i gotta go but tell me what happens at work tomorrow.

Diana: Okay bye

We hug and i leave the arena. I get into my car and drive over to the hotel they are at and Liz meets me downstairs. We go up to the room and Jeff and Shannon arent there yet. Im laying on Liz on one of the beds when they come looks at me.

Casey: I think I should go

Liz: are you sure?

Casey: Yeah I have work early tomorrow

Liz: Okay

I hug Liz, Beth and Jeff and I leave the room

Shannon POV

I stand there after TNA and Casey just left.

Liz: Dude go after her. You know you want to.

Beth: Yea Shannon

I look at Jeff

Jeff: Dude follow your heart.

Shannon: I'm married to Julie

Liz: Dude she regrets everything she did to you and you want to know what happened and how she feels. Here's your chance.

Shannon: Yeah i'll let you guys know.

I leave the room and walk out of the hotel and she's sitting there smoking a cigarette. I walk up to her and sit down. She looks at me with her beautiful blue-green eyes. The eyes i've missed.

Casey: Shannon I'm sorry for everything I put you through

Shannon: I was sad for a little while but I met Julie and now i'm happy.

Casey: That's good Shannon. I'm not happy now. I got back with Dylan and i started using drugs and I went to rehab a couple times and the hospital because of him. Now i'm sober and have a steady job and i've decided to move back home.

Shannon: I'm sorry Casey, I wanna know why you couldn't be with me.

Casey: Only if i could answer that myself. I blamed you for the miscarriage, I couldn't handle the pressure of being your fiance. I dont know why i couldn't. Your my dream guy. It killed me when Liz told me you married Julie. That's when I decided to move back. I thought maybe I could win you back or something because I do still love you Shannon.

Shannon: I didn't know you were going to get hurt. Neither did Shane. I took my revenge on Mike. As you know I got released from my contract.

Casey: I didnt know that. I haven't watched any wrestling since I left. It was too hard.

Shannon: Oh well you have missed alot.

Casey looks at her watch and gets up.

Casey: I have to go Shannon

Shannon: I want to keep talking to you.

Casey: You want to come to my apartment?

Shannon: Yeah sure

Casey: Alright come on

I follow her to her car. On the way there I text Jeff and tell him. When we get there we get out of the car and walk up to the building and we walk to her apartment. She unlocks the door and her apartment is tiny. A one bedroom,one bath. Its so small. I sit on her couch and she locks the door. She sits next to me.

Casey: I know my apartment sucks. I miss that huge apartment i had with Liz.

Shannon: You miss Barnabee?

Casey: Oh my god. Yeah i miss that pug. You still have him?

Shannon: Yeah the little of you I have left.

Casey: I'll be right back.

She gets up and comes back with a white t-shirt and short shorts on.

Casey: You remember this?

Shannon: Yeah and I was looking for that shirt.

Casey: This is the shirt You were wearing when we told each other we loved each other for the first time.

Shannon: Yeah in my office at GCI

Casey: Yea.

After a few hours of reminising the past and a few beers after.

Shannon: When are you moving back?

Casey: The end of this week. I'm moving back with Liz and my kitty

Shannon: You have a cat?

Casey: Yes his name is Brian.

Shannon: Did you name him after my middle name?

Casey: Yea and i like the name Brian.

Shannon: oh well i've always loved the name Casey.

She smiles and moves closer to me. I look down and see a gear shift on her leg. I move my fingers over it.

Casey: I got that a few months ago. I like yours better though

I lift my head and look at her.

Shannon: Thanks but i like yours better.

Casey: Thank you

She moves closer to me. I want her to closer but Julie pops into my mind.

Shannon: Casey i think i should go.

She backs up. She looks like she is going to cry.

Shannon: Hey don't cry Casey. I just need to get back to North Carolina.

Casey: Okay. I'll be up there next week.

Shannon: alright

She drives me back to the hotel. I get out and she drives away.

Casey POV

As I drive away, I can't stop thinking about Shannon. I get home and take a shower and im standing in front of my mirror in my bathroom and Brian jumps on the sink.

Casey: Hey buddy. We are moving next week to get my man back.


	7. New Beginnings

**Chapter 7**

In the next couple weeks Casey has quit her job and moved out of that little apartment and back in with Liz. Liz and Kimo are not together anymore and he kept the dog they got together, Madison. Casey and Liz are doing great being single independent women. Casey and Liz got good jobs and Casey is back in school and getting a degree in drug rehabilitation. Casey is leaving school when she gets a text from Shannon.

Hey what's going on? - 2BME

Nothin jus got out of class, you? - Case

o,Julie went back on the road, the boys miss you. - 2BME

They the only ones? LOL - Case

Casey gets to her car and there's a note on the windshield. Casey picks it up and it says

_Hello Sweetpea_

She gets scared and goes home and locks the door. The phone rings.

He-llo? She says with fear in her voice

Hey Babygirl, what's wrong? Shannon asks

Nothin, just stressed out from school and Liz is never here anymore. She replies.

Casey crumples up the note and throws it away.

Oh well i have to go. He says

alright i'll talk to you later Casey says

She hangs up and texts Liz

i need you to come home. Dylan found me.-Case

Ok i'll be there in a min-Lizy

She comes in and hugs Casey.

Liz: It's going to be fine

Casey: No he is here he left me a note on my car when i came out of class.

Liz: We can protect you.

Casey: We? You and Matt?

Liz: Shannon and Jeff and even Kimo

She pulls Casey into another hug.

Liz: Let's go over to Matt's house

Casey: and do what watch everyone makeout except me?

Liz: Julie isn't in town

Casey: That still makes me the only since person there. I can't have Shannon. He is married.

Liz: I know but I know he loves you

Casey: Yeah whatever. Well let's go. I feel like getting wasted.

Liz: okay let's go

We drive over to Matt's house and go into BCR start drinking and the music is blasting. Liz and I start dancing with each other. When the songs over I go to get another beer and I notice that Shannon is there.

Casey: Hi Shan!

Shannon: Hey

He hands me a beer. I open it and drink it down.

Shannon: Easy there,

Casey: You learn to drink fast when your addicted to cocaine.

I grab a couple more beers and walk away. A couple hours later Liz, Matt, Jeff and Beth are nowhere to be found and im completely wasted and I feel someone grab me and pull me up to one of the bedrooms. I look up and its Shannon.

Casey: Shannon I-

Before she could finish he kisses her. She tries to pull away but he pulls her closer and wraps his arms around her. She falls on the bed and feels him pulling off her clothes. She cant believe this happening. She's been wanting this to happen for years. She wraps her arms around his neck. She's loving this and they are making out and end up having sex. She wakes up the next has a hangover. her head is pounding and have no memory of what happened. She looks over and sees Shannon laying next to her. Shannon wakes up and sees her.

Shannon: Hey..

Casey: What happened last night Shan?

Shannon: Um i dont know

Casey: I'm going to go.

Shannon: Casey..

Casey: Don't Shan, this was a mistake.

Casey gets up and gets dressed and walks over to Matt's house. She walks in and sees Jeff in the kitchen. Jeff looks at her. She walks in the bathroom and fixes her hair and walks back and She sits down across from Jeff. He passes me some coffee.

Casey: Thanks.

Jeff: Where did you end up?

Casey: One of the rooms in the dome.

Jeff: Oh.

Casey: With Shan

Jeff: Oh.

Casey: Please don't say anything Nero alright?

Casey: Thanks. I'm going to steal some of Liz's clothes and take a shower to get some prince of punk off.

Jeff: Alright.

Casey finds liz's overnight bag and goes and takes a shower. She gets out and uses Liz's makeup and deorderant. She comes out and sees Matt.

Casey: Hey Matt

Matt: Hi Case what's up?

Casey: Took a shower and now im going home cuz i have homework to do.

Matt: Ok talk to you later

Casey: Bye Matt

Matt: bye

They hug and Casey goes down to the kitchen and Jeff is still there.

Casey: Could you take me home?

Jeff: Sure

we walk to his car and he drives me home. On the way there he asks

Jeff: You slept with Reject?

Casey: Yeah i think so.

Jeff: What do you mean by you think so?

Casey: I mean i dont remember. You seen me last night. I was wasted and i guess it just happened.

Jeff: He is married case, I'm happy for Shan. After you left he was depressed and lost his because of you. For five months he was like that. Then he met Julie. He was happy again. We went down to TNA and he saw you. Why did you have to come back into his life?

Shocked, Casey got out of the car and went up to her apartment and called Dylan to get one thing. He arrives and she has to give him head to get her fix. He gives it to her and he leaves. She breaks it up and makes a line and snorts it. She lays there in a daze. She passes out and when she wakes up, Liz is sitting there. I look up at her.

Liz: Hunni are you okay? Jeff told me you had an arguement.

Casey: Actually just him judging me.

Liz: He wasn't judging

Casey: Yes he was. I slept with Shannon

Liz: What? Hunni why did you do that for?

Casey: I was wasted!

Liz: oh well if Julie finds out she will flip.

Casey: I know. I need to do my homework. I have finals next week.

Casey goes in her room and does her homework for awhile and then comes out and Liz is not there. Casey feels lonely and needs her fix again but doesnt want to see Dylan. She texts Liz.

Where are you?

At Matt's u ok?

Yea lil lonely

want me to come home?

Yea

they spend the rest of the night talking about everything that has happened in the last three years. Liz is suprised of what happened to her best friend.

Liz: oh hunni i had no idea.

Casey: Its okay nobody did dude

Liz: Why did you start using?

Casey: because i could handle it anymore. I started when after you told me he was dating Julie. I thought he wouldnt ever want me again.

Liz: Hunni, he has always loved you. Julie is your replacement. It's never too late.

Casey: He is married to her dude. She works for WWE. I am just a junkie who missed out.

Liz: Are you still using dude?

Casey: I took a hit eariler today after Jeff yelled at me. That's it i only did it because i was feeling bad about myself. I dont want to do it again.

Liz: thats good hunni. You need to tell Jeff. He is struggling too.

Casey: alright.


	8. Hurt

**Chapter 8 **

Casey is studying when her phone gets a text.  
Barnabee is missin! - Shan  
she gets a text from Shannon and gets worried she calls him.  
Casey: What do you mean he's missing?  
Shannon: i let them out this morning and they all came back 'cept him.  
Casey: I'm coming over.  
Shannon: Okay

she hangs up and races over to Shannon's house. She jumps out of the car and runs inside. Shannon is sitting there on the couch with his head in his hands.

Casey: Shan?  
He looks up and he's been crying. She sits next to him. She pulls him in for a hug.  
Shannon: I can't believe I lost our dog.  
Casey: Our?  
Shannon: Yea i bought him for you but he lives here with me.  
Casey: He is probably out wandering around somewhere. Have you called Jeff or Matt or even Kimo?  
He shakes his head. Casey gets up and takes out her phone. She calls Jeff.  
Jeff: Hello  
Casey: Hey Jeff have you seen Barnabee?  
Jeff: No why?  
Casey: Well Shannon let the dogs out this mornin' and he didn't come back.  
Jeff: Alright I'll keep an eye out for him.  
Casey: OK thanks Jeff

She does the same thing with Matt and Kimo. Shannon calls the guys from the shop. A few hours later, Casey is getting tired and needs to do gets up and heads for the stops her.  
Shannon: Thanks for helping me.  
Casey: That's what friends are for.  
Shannon: Yeah I'll call ya if he shows up  
Casey: Okay thanks Shannon

They hug and Casey leaves. Casey comes home and Liz is gone. She showers and changes into Shannon's shirt and girls white boxer 's a knock on the door. She thinks its Shannon she answers and its Dylan.  
Casey: Dylan?  
Dylan: Yea sweet-pea its me. Miss me?  
Casey: Go or I'll call the cops.  
Dylan: Yea right and i know your little reject wont save you this time. See I've been keeping my eye on you sweet-pea.  
He backs her into a corner. He is touching all over her body. She is crying and wishing that Shannon was there. he pushes her into the wall. she falls and he kicks her in the stomach. she is in most pain shes her felt. he breaks her arm and takes her to the bedroom and rapes her repeatedly until she is bleeding. Liv comes home at 2 in the morning with Matt. They are making out when Liz stops.  
Matt: What's wrong baby?  
Liz: You hear that?  
Casey cries  
Liz: That  
Matt: yeah is that crying?  
Liz: yeah. get up Matty  
He gets up and sees Brian by Casey's door. She lets him and sees Casey.  
Liz: Matt!  
He comes running and sees her. Liz runs to her side and starts crying.  
Liz: Casey! Hunni wake up!  
Casey starts coming around and looks at Liz.  
Casey: Liz  
She coughs  
Liz: who did this hunni?  
Casey: D..Dyl..  
Liz: No, Dylan?  
Casey starts crying  
Liz: its alright honey. Matt help me get her to the bathroom.  
They get her to the bathroom.  
Liz: Matt get me a plastic bag from the kitchen.  
Matt goes and gets it. Liz grabs a cotton ball.  
Liz: Okay hunni I'm gonna need you open your legs as far as you can alright?  
Casey shakes her head and she opens her legs  
Liz: This will hurt OK?  
She puts the cotton ball inside and moves it around and Casey cries a little bit. When Liz is done, Matt comes in and gives her the bag. She puts the cotton ball inside.  
Matt: What's that?  
Liz: Evidence  
Matt: Smart girl.  
Liz: Watching CSI pays off. Okay I'll put this somewhere and we can help her in the shower.  
Liz finds Casey's lock box and thankfully she has the same code, she puts the bag in the box and locks it. She runs to the bathroom.  
Liz: Call the police Matt and then call Shannon.  
Matt calls them both. Shannon shows up first.  
Shannon sees her and remembers the night Dylan attacked Liz and Casey.

Flashback*  
_Help Shan, He hurt Liz, bad help.~Case  
Shannon: Oh my god. I gotta go.  
Matt:What's up  
Shannon: I let her go home to talk to her ex. He hurt Liz.  
Kimo: What? I'm coming with you  
We leave and speed over to their apartment. I'm feeling like its my fault. I let her go home. We barge in and He is on Casey. I go crazy i jump on him while Kimo grabs her and they go look for Liz. He pushes me off and I punch him in the jaw. I see him bleeding. Kimo must have called the cops cuz i hear the sirens. Kimo pulls me off when the police comes arrest Dylan. We run over to Casey and Liz. Casey isn't hurt bad. She's got cuts and bruises. Liz is hurt badly. She has a few broken bones and a dislocated shoulder.  
Dylan: You dumped me for this reject?  
Casey: At least he loves me enough to not abuse me.  
_End of flashback*

Shannon: Casey!?  
He tries to touch her but Matt stops him. He starts crying and realizes he still loves her. The police come a couple minutes later. They take her to the hospital and Liz gives them the evidence she collected and the police tell them to meet them at the hospital. They all go to the hospital and are waiting and the doctors come in.  
Doctor: Who's here for Casey Adams?  
They all stand up.  
Doctor: Liz?  
Liz: Yeah  
Doctor: Could I talk to you privately  
Liz: If its about Casey you can say it in front of them. I've been there for her since we were in diapers and Matt and Shannon are like her brothers. Now what's wrong with her?  
Doctor: OK well she was severely raped. She has several broken ribs, both her legs and one of her arms. She's very lucky that you found her when you did.  
Liz collapses on the floor crying. Matt comforts her.  
Shannon: Hey doc could we see her?  
Doctor: Only one of you right now.  
Matt: Shannon you go Liz is too emotional right now and I need to be here for Liz.  
Doctor: Follow me sir  
Shannon gets to her room and she's asleep and he sits next to her and holds her hand.  
Shannon: Casey?  
she does nothing  
Shannon: I need you to wake up baby girl. I don't know what I'll do if I lost you. Please baby wake up. I love you Casey.  
He sits there and cries. She starts to wake up and she tries to move. Shannon is surprised. Casey opens her eyes and sees Shannon there balling his eyes out. She sees her.  
Shannon: Hey baby girl  
Casey: Hi  
Shannon: You hear any of that?  
Casey: Yea.  
Shannon: I love you Casey.  
Casey starts crying  
Shannon: Don't cry baby girl  
Casey: I love you too Shannon  
He kisses her forehead and Liz and Matt come in.  
Liz: That's a picture I wanna see more often  
Casey: Thank you guys for saving me.  
Liz: It's what best friends are for!  
Liz hugs her head. Casey laughs and Liz sits on the bed with Casey. Jeff and Beth come in a little later.  
Casey: Nero come tell me good news about Barnabee  
Jeff: Sorry Case still haven't found him.  
Casey: It's OK but at least I'm going to be fine.  
Liz: Yeah when you get better we are going on vacation.  
Casey: We are?  
Liz: Yep. Wherever you want to go.  
Casey: Right now i just want to stay right here with my family and friends.  
Casey stays in the hospital a few days later. Liz stayed at their house everyday to make sure Casey was alright. One night Liz got a call from Matt and she told Casey that she will be right back. About 20 minutes after Liz left there is a knock on the door. Since Casey is on crutches and her arm in a sling it is difficult for her to move.  
Casey: Who is it?  
Shannon: Hey baby girl  
Casey smiles and opens the door. Shannon is standing there with a bouquet of roses.  
Casey: Hi  
Shannon: Hi  
Casey: Come in  
He comes in and he kisses her. She goes and sits on the couch. He closes the door and puts the flowers on the table next to the door. He helps her sit down. He sits next to her and he puts her legs on his lap.  
Shannon: How ya feelin' tonight?  
Casey: I'm perfect 'cept these fuckers itch.  
She pointed down at the casts on her legs. She is sitting there with black boy short panties on and a brown long sleeve shirt with a light pink cami underneath. She stares at him. He is so beautiful. He looks at her and thinks that she is so pulls her closer to him. She puts her arms around his neck. He kisses her softly. She smiles against the kiss. She kisses him back a little harder.  
Casey: Could I ask you a question?  
Shannon: Yeah  
Casey: Um the doctors said i could only have sponge baths and its a little difficult for me to do it by myself and Liz doesn't like to do it. Could you help me Shannon?  
Shannon: Yea sure come on.  
He helps her up and to the bathroom. He started some bathwater and he grabbed a washcloth. Casey holds Shannon's shoulder as he stripped her of her clothes. First her long sleeve, then her cami and finally her panties. He saw how badly Dylan hurt her and started to cry but wiped it away before she noticed. She had bruises everywhere. She knew that Shannon would be hurt because of of what Dylan to her. Shannon washed her everywhere. When he was finished he helped her get dressed. She looked up at him.  
Shannon: How are we supposed to wash your hair?  
Casey: In the sink?  
Shannon: OK  
They walked over to the sink and he washed her hair. When they were done they went back to the living room and just sat there and talked and then kissed and when Liz finally came back with Matt. Liz could tell Casey was happy again. Matt and Liz sat down on the other couch they have in the living room. Matt and Liz start making out and Shannon and Casey try to watch TV but cant so we go into my room. Shannon helps Casey on the bed. He lays next to her.  
Casey: How can I be so stupid?  
Shannon: Your not stupid.  
Casey: How could I leave you just to become a junkie who got raped by her ex boyfriend?  
Shannon: Your using?  
Casey: Was. I was using cocaine.  
Shannon: When was the last time?  
Casey: The morning after we slept together. Jeff was judging me because i told him that we did it and i felt lonely and depressed.  
Shannon: No more now?  
Casey: No more.  
Shannon: Good.  
After a few moments go by.  
Casey: Where do we stand Shannon?  
Shannon: What?  
Casey: Where do we stand? We had sex and now after all this that happened we are kissing and flirting and your married. I don't want to be other woman.  
Shannon: Well I love kissing you and I know I'm married but Julie is gone all the time.  
Casey: So your cheating on her with me because your lonely?  
She looks at him.  
Casey: Why don't just go back to your wife Shannon.  
Shannon: Baby girl, I love you so much but if I divorce Julie. It will turn into a three ring circus.  
Casey: So you care more about your image than me? It will make you look like a man whore? I get it. Just leave Shannon.  
Shannon leaves the room and goes into the living room. Matt and Liz are watching TV. Liz sees Shannon's face.  
Liz: What did you do?  
Shannon: why are you assuming I did something?  
Liz: because since shes been out of the hospital you have been attached at the hip.  
Shannon: Alright, she asked where we stood and basically told her that my image was more important than her.  
Matt: Nice going idiot.  
Shannon: I'm gonna go.  
Shannon leaves and Liz goes into Casey's room and sees her crying.  
Liz: Hey hunni  
Casey looks at Liz and starts crying again.  
Liz: What happened hunni?  
Casey: He doesn't want to be with me.  
Liz: He does hunni.  
Casey: No he doesn't  
Liz: I feel like he wants to know what happened. You should of seen his face when he left. He was so hurt. Give him time hunni and he will come around.  
Casey: Yeah. Could I talk to Matt?  
Liz: Yeah  
Liz leaves the room and Matt comes sits down on the bed.  
Matt: What's up babe?  
Casey: If Shannon and I started a relationship will you be angry at me?  
Matt: I don't know babe. Shannon is married and i was burned by Amy but this is different. I love you both. You had a relationship before he got with Julie. You love him and you should have seen him after you left. I've never seen him like that before.  
Casey: Don't judge me Matt, I can't handle it.  
Matt: Liz told me about the drug use. I won't judge you babe. We'll help you get off it.  
Casey: Thanks Matt. I'm gonna go to bed now.  
Matt: Alright Case g'night babe  
Casey: G'night  
Matt turns off the light and shuts the door. In 2 weeks Casey will know soon enough what she means to Shannon.


	9. Love is all we need

**Chapter 9**

It's been a few weeks since Casey yelled at Shannon. It's been bothering Shannon. Its been bothering him so much that its been affecting him at work and home. Julie knows what's going on but she doesn't know what to do. Shannon is at work and Casey walks in and is talking to recepionist. He walks out of his office. Casey sees him and walks over to Shane, Shannon's best artist and he starts working on her 2BME tattoo on her neck. He is adding color to it. When he is done, Shannon walks up to her.

Shannon: Hey Casey

Casey: Hi Shannon.

She starts to walk away when Julie is standing in her way.

Casey: Hi Julie

Julie: Hey Casey

Casey walks out of the shop. Her phone goes off.

Hello? she asks

I have your dog he says

Dylan give me Barnabee please.

I love when you beg sweetpea. If you want him back, meet me in the mall in one hour or else he says and hangs up.

Casey drives to Matt's house. She walks in and sees Liz and Matt making out. She slams the door to get their attention. Liz comes to her side.

Liz: What's going on hunni?

Casey: I know where Barnabee is

Liz: Where Hunni?

Casey: Dylan has him.

Liz: What?

Casey: He wants me to meet him in now 20 minutes at the mall.

Liz: I'm coming with you. No objections, i'm coming. Let's go

Casey: Matt, please don't tell Shannon.

Matt: Alright

Liz kisses Matt and they go to the mall to get Barnabee back.

Shannon and Julie walk inside his office.

Julie: So that's Casey?

Shannon: Yeah

Julie: What's she doin' here?

Shannon: Getting a tattoo.

Julie: Huh

Shannon: You dont believe me?

Julie: No i dont. I know you love her Shan

Shannon: Yes i do, but I dont know what i'd do if you didnt get me out of my depression I was in.

Julie:? Are you tryin' to say that I was just a rebound?

Shannon: No I love you Julie

Julie: But?

Shannon: I love Casey

Julie: Yeah bye Shannon

She takes off her ring and throws it at him and walks out of the shop. When the day is over Shannon goes over to Casey's house. He knocks and no answer. He assumes that she is asleep so he goes over to Matt's house. He walks in and sees Matt outside with Lucas. Matt sees Shannon's face.

Matt: What happened?

Shannon:Julie I think broke up with me.

Matt: Why do you say that?

Shannon pulls the ring out of his pocket and shows Matt.

Matt: Oh what are you going to do?

Shannon: I dont know. I went over to Casey's and no answer.

Matt: That's cuz they are at the mall. They should be back soon

Shannon: Ok well since i don't want to go home can i crash here?

Matt: Yeah

Shannon: thanks. Im gonna take a shower.

Matt: Alright.

Shannon goes and takes a shower. Casey and Liz are at the mall and they are waiting for Dylan. Casey sees his car and he gets out. he grabs Barnabee. They get out and walk up to him.

Dylan: Aww if i knew this was gonna be a double date i would have brought someone for Liz.

Liz: Shut it Dylan and give us Barnabee.

Dylan: Alright but i want Casey to come get him.

Casey walks up to him and grabs Barnabee but not before Dylan grabs her.

Dylan: Now sweetpea nobody will touch you ever again especially your little reject.

Liz pulls Casey away and they go into the car. They drive over to Shannon's house and notice moving vans in front. They walk up to the house and knock. Julie answers the door.

Julie: Oh it's you too. The junkie homewrecker and the bitch.

Casey: Is Shannon here?

Julie: No, why you want him? go find him.

Liz: Look here bitch we are here just to drop off Barnabee.

Julie: Oh

Casey: I'm going to put him the the boys and hela okay?

Casey walks in the house and puts him with the other dogs and as she's walking she sees a picture that she hasnt seen in awhile. The picture of her and Shannon at fantasy lake. She smiles and walks out of the house. They leave and go back to Matt's.

when Shannon gets out and dressed. He looks at his ring thats sitting on the takes it off and puts it in his pocket. He comes out of the bathroom and sees Liz and Casey sitting at the table.

Liz: Hey reject what are you doin here?

Shannon: Julie and I had a fight so im crashin' here tonight.

Liz: Oh joy.

Shannon: Dont you have a home too?

Liz: Yeah but I like it here so much I decided to move in.

Shannon: Does Matt know about the dwarf that moved in his house?

Liz: very funny i'm not that much shorter than you.

Casey: Okay well Shan could i talk to you?

Shannon: Yeah

They walk upstairs to the guest room. They sit down on the bed.

Casey: I'm sorry Shan.

Shannon: For what?

Casey: For getting you in trouble with Julie.

Shannon: It's fine

He puts his hands on his face and she notices he isnt wearing his ring.

Casey: Why aren't you wearing your ring?

Shannon: cuz she threw hers at me.

Casey: Because of me?

Shannon: partly. She asked if I was the rebound when i met her and i told her no i loved her and she asked but and i said i loved you too and then she threw it at me.

Casey starts crying and Shannon hugs her. She wraps her arms around him.

Casey: I'm sorry Shannon I am. I ruined your marriage.

Shannon: A marriage that should of been with you.

Casey: That might be the case but you are married to Julie and i dont want to mess it up even more.

Casey gets up and leaves the room. She leaves Matt's house and goes over to Jeff's. Jeff is outside playing with Lizzie. Casey walks up to him.

Casey: Hey Jeff.

Jeff: Hey Case what's up?

Casey: I need to talk to you about something.

Jeff: what?

They sit down on the front step.

Casey: Im an addict.

Jeff: to what?

Casey: Cocaine mostly but i've done pretty much everything. I need help but i need to talk to someone before i go get treatment. Liz told me to talk to you.

Jeff: I was addicted. I went to rehab and im better. I'll pay for your treatment if you want.

Casey: Yeah i need to go to rehab because right now. I'm trying so hard not call Dylan and get some cocaine right now. I'm starting to withdraw.

Jeff: Do you have any right now?

Casey: yeah

Jeff: Give it to me.

Casey hands it to him and he takes it and flushes it down the drain. He comes back and Casey is outside sitting on the step smoking a cigarette. Jeff sits next her.

Jeff: It's gone. You have anymore?

Casey: I'm an addict of course I do.

Jeff: Let's go get it and get rid of it.

Casey: Alright

They go to Casey's house and Jeff finds all of the drugs Casey had and he flushes them. Jeff takes Casey to the closest parks and walks her in. She is checked in.

Jeff: You're all settled in.

Casey: Yep. Thanks Jeffro.

Jeff: Your welcome Case. I'll come visit next week.

Casey: Alright.

They hug and Jeff leaves. In the next few hours. Casey really gets settled in. She gets her phone taken, her clothes, everything she had. She's going to be there for two weeks. No outside contact except the core group, Jeff,Matt,Liz,Kimo, and Shannon. No exceptions.

After spending the night at Matt's he goes home and sees that Julie moved out. He sits on the couch and his dogs come running in and one in particular jumps on him. He has a note.

Shannon: Whatcha have there buddy.

He takes off the note and reads it.

_Shan,_

_I'm going to rehab to get clean for good. I hate it but I want to be clean the next time I see you. You dont deserve somebody who needs drugs to survive. I don't want you to visit me here. I love you and i'll be seeing you._

_Love Casey_


	10. Back to Normal

**Chapter 10**

Today is the last day of rehab for me. I have no clue who is picking me up. I look healthier now. I get my things back. I have a half dozen text messages and voicemails from the core group. None from Shannon. I asked him not to. I go outside and see Liz. My oldest friend my best friend. We hug and i throw my stuff in the car and she drives me home.

Casey: What are we going to do today?

Liz: Matt planned you a welcome home slash congrats party over at his house tonight.

Casey: Shannon gonna be there?

Liz: Yeah

Casey: Sweet alright what's the dress code?

Liz: Yeah there's a dress that Shannon picked out for you in your closet in a bag.

Casey: Awesomeness well im going to take a shower and stuff.

Liz: okay

I go and take a shower and I get out and i upzip the bag and I see the dress. Its a black tea party dress with corseting and its the most beautiful dress i've ever seen. I put it on and walk out. Liz sees me and drops her jaw.

Liz: You look so amazing dude.

Casey: Wow that boy knows me so well.

I walk into my room and i see the shoes im going to be wearing. He picked some grey flats with bows. They are so cute. i put them on and Liz helps me with my hair and makeup. We leave the house and head over to Matt's. Liz opens the door and everyone bumrushes me with hugs. I break free and he is standing there.

Shannon: Welcome back babygirl.

Casey: Thank you.

He pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around him and he does the same. He puts his hands on my face and kisses me. He kisses me so passionately and the perfect mixture soft and hard. It makes me weak in the knees and light-headed and it makes me want to strip him in naked and bone him until we can't move. He breaks the kiss and I have to hold on to him.

Casey: Wow. You sure missed me

Shannon: Yeah I did.

Casey; I missed you too Shan

We kiss again and Liz comes up and hugs us and then Matt, Jeff, Kimo, and Beth and they all hug us. We all laugh. They all go away and Shannon and I are left by ourselves. We party for awhile. It's about ten and I get an idea.

Casey: I'm so happy to be home.

Shannon: I am too.

Casey: I wanna go home.

Shannon: Already?

Casey: No, I want to go home. Our home.

Shannon: Our home misses 's go babygirl.

We leave and go to Shannon's house. I walk in and its like the last fews months didnt happen. Shannon comes up behind me. He puts his arms around me.

Casey: I've missed this so much.

Shannon: Me too

I turn around and kiss him. He puts his arms around me and lifts me up and takes me to his bed. We fall asleep.


	11. Smart in a Stupid Way

**Chapter 11**

It's a been a few weeks since Shannon and Casey got back together. Shannon,Jeff, Beth and Casey go to signings that Jeff and Shannon have in the New York area. While he is up there Dixie Carter writes on her Twitter "TNA signs one moore." Shannon got signed and Casey didnt know. Casey is waiting for Shannon to be done and she checks her twitter and almost screams. Shannon is busy so she runs over to beth and shows her. Beth gets excited. When Shannon gets a break in the crowd and runs to Shannon. She sits on his lap.

Casey: I have a question.

Shannon: Yes babygirl

Casey: Why did Dixie Carter just write on her twitter "TNA just signed one moore"?

Shannon: I wanted to suprise you and apparently Beth too.

Casey: I'm so proud of you baby.

Shannon: Thank you.

They kiss and all they hear is a mixture between cheers and boos. They look and Casey gets up.

Shannon: Ladies and Gentlemen my girlfriend Casey.

Casey: Hey everybody.

Casey walks away and Shannon and Jeff continues to sign autographs. When Shannon and Jeff are done its too late to drive home so they go to a hotel. They get checked in and Shannon goes and takes a shower and when he comes out Casey is laying down on the bed on her laptop reading something.

Shannon: Whatcha read babe?

Casey: Comments about us being together from your fans. Didnt know Julie actually had a fanbase.

Shannon: alot of hate?

Casey: Mostly calling me a homewrecker and stuff.

Shannon: I dont know why you were touring with me and you were pregnant and wewere engaged.

He sits down next to her and rubs her back. She turns and lays her head in his lap. She rubs her stomach.

Shannon: What are you thinking about Casey?

Casey: our daughter.

Shannon: yea you think about her alot?

Casey: Yea. That's another reason i became an addict. I couldnt have the two people i loved. At least i have one.

Shannon: We could try for another one.

Casey sits up and looks at Shannon.

Casey: Do you still want to have a baby with me?

Shannon: Of course i do. It crushed me when we lost her.

Casey: When I was away, I realized that I do love you and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you Shannon.

Shannon: I feel the same way Casey.


	12. Rooftops

**Chapter 12**

A few weeks go by since Shannon and Casey confessed their love and feelings for each other. They decided to wait to try for another child. Since then TNA officals have moved it to Mondays. It's March 8th 2010. Casey wakes up in the middle of the night in Orlando, Florida. She looks at the clock, it's 2:13 AM. She looks over at Shannon. He is sleeping soundly. She couldn't say the same for Shatter and Kimo who are in the next room. Suddenly a rush nausea comes over her. She rushes to the bathroom. After she empties the contents of her stomach,she brushes her teeth and lays back down. She wishes she could wake Shannon. He has a huge day ahead of him. she wakes up the next day at 9 and Shannon is already up and on the phone. Casey gets up and goes to the bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror. her blonde locks are fading. She will have to fix that. She gets some clothes from out of her bag and Shannon is still on the phone. She gets out of the shower she goes out and he is still on the phone. She sits on the bed and she grabs her makeup. She puts it on and she sighs. She looks at Shannon. He finally gets off the phone. He sits down next to her.

Casey: No who was that?

Shannon: Dixie telling me what i have to do tonight.

Casey: Oh. I'm hungry.

Shannon: Me too. Let's go m'lady

I grab my bag and we go the local Mc'Donalds. We get our food and we sit down. Its silent while we eat. I wonder what's going on in my reject's head. He is probably thinking about tonight.

Shannon: I want a new tattoo.

Casey: Me too. Arent you going to be flipping and shit tonight?

Shannon: Most likely.

Casey: I know a place where we can go and get a discount.

Shannon: Ok lead the way.

We get up and I take him to the tattoo shop I used to work at. We walk in and D practically tackles me.

Casey: Wow D you have missed me.

Diana: Yea and I knew Shannon was going to return tonight so Ive made arrangements.

Casey: Your scaring me dude.

Diana: Dont worry. I know you dude. i knew you would get a tattoo. So follow me.

We follow her and she sits me down. Shannon takes a seat next to me. Buck, the only guy i let tattoo me in florida comes in and Diana covers my eyes. and i feel someone take off my jacket and Buck put on the stencil on my forearm and he starts tattooing. It's a good thing completely trust everyone here. when Buck is done. Shannon uncovers my eyes.

Diana: You dont get to see it until it heals.

Casey: Why not?

Shannon: Because she said so and we dont want you freaking out on what it is

Casey: You knew about this?

Shannon: Yea I called Diana from your phone this morning and we arranged this.

Casey: I love you

Shannon: I know.

I laugh and we leave. we get to the arena and We see Beth and Jeff. We walk up to them.

Casey: So Jeff your gonna keep Shannon company here?

Jeff: Yes.

We spend the day talking to TNA reps. I even got to meet Hulk Hogan.

Hulk: So Shannon is this the girl you told me about?

Shannon: Yes sir.

He looks at me and smiles and squeezes my hand.

Hulk: Casey, how old are you?

Casey: I'm 25 sir.

Hulk: It's nice to finally meet the girl that captured Shannon's heart. Don't let him go. Treat him right and Shannon you better treat her right also.

Casey&Shannon: Yes sir.

Hulk:I hate to cut this short but I have a meeting with Dixie. I'll talk to you love birds later. Nice to meet you Casey.

Casey: You too sir.

We shake hands and Hulk leaves. We go get something to eat before TNA starts. We come back to eat it.

Casey: I can't believe I just met Hulk Hogan.

Shannon: He is pretty awesome.

Casey: I remember watching him when I was little. You know before I seen you.

Shannon smiles. He seems axious.

Casey: What's up Shan?

Shannon: Oh nothing just a bit nervous.

Casey: About the show?

Shannon: Yeah.

I grab his hand.

Casey: Your going to do amazing.

Shannon: Thanks. You wanna help me warm up?

Casey: Yea, let's go.

We walk to his dressing room. We are making out and i'm straddleling him and Shannon puts his hands inside my shirt and he is just amazing with those hands. I love it. I start to take off my shirt and Shannon stops me.

Casey: What's wrong?

Shannon: nothing its just we havent had sex since we got back together, do you really want it to be in my dressing room?

Casey: No, not really

Shannon: Okay so let's just wait until we go home to do it.

Casey: Yea your right. You have to get ready anyway.

Shannon looks at the clock and smiles. I get up and he goes and gets dressed. He comes out in his new wrestling has his face painted, Mohawk, earrings in. He looks so good. I remember Julie made them for him. They are silverish and shiny with what it looks like zebra print on the back pockets.

Casey: You look amazing.

I walk towards him. We kiss and he puts his arms around me. He pulls away.

Shannon: I have to go.

Casey: Yea I know. Good Luck baby.

Shannon: Thanks. I love you so much Casey

Casey: i love you to Shannon.

We kiss and he goes out of the room. i turn on the tv. I see him go out the ring. He attacks Doug Williams. Eric Bischoff comes out and says "Hey Williams, allow me to introduce to you your opponent at Destination X." and i almost fainted. When he comes back in the room. I jump on him. I almost knock him to the floor. I hug and kiss him.

Casey: Why didnt you tell me you have a title shot?

Shannon: Wanted to suprise you.

Casey: oh...you like suprising me?

Shannon: Yea I like the attention you give me after you find out.

Casey: Huh..well i will just have to suprise you one day.

Shannon: I guess you will.

Casey will soon find out that suprise in a few weeks.


	13. Suprises

**Chapter 13 **

It's been a few weeks and Casey decided to stay home while Shannon goes on the road. Casey hasn't been feeling good for awhile. She just woke up from a nap and her phone is going off.

Casey: Hello?

Shannon: Hey Baby just wake up?

Casey: Yeah

Shannon: You feeling any better?

Casey: A little

She gets up and goes to the bathroom. She feels sick.

Casey: Baby hold on

She throws up a lot. She stops.

Casey: Hello?

Shannon: You should go to the doctor to find out what's wrong.

Casey: Yeah I will.

Shannon: I gotta go baby girl. I'll call you later.

Casey: OK love you Shanny

Shannon: love you too Casey

I hang up and make an appointment. I feel sick again and i throw up. I try to eat and I fall asleep again. When I wake up. I see Oz in my face.

Casey: Hi buddy

I get up and take him for a walk and come back and call Shannon.

Shannon: Hey baby, you feel any better?

Casey: Yeah I ate something and fell back to sleep and I just got back from walking Oz.

Shannon: That's good

Casey: I have a doctor's appointment.

Shannon: Awesome. When is it?

Casey: Tomorrow before work.

Shannon: OK, i gotta go. I'll talk to you later baby.

Casey: I love you Shannon.

Shannon: I love you too Casey

I hang up and I take a shower and when i get out I look in the mirror and notice I've gained some weight and eat some dinner and go to bed. I wake up the next day and I get sick again. I shower and go to my appointment. I am sitting in the doctor's office and I feel someone staring at me. I look over and it's a teenage girl.

Casey: Hi

Girl: Hi are you Shannon Moore's girlfriend?

I laugh

Casey: Yes I am sweetie.

Doctor walks in and calls me back. We go to the examining room and we sit down.

Doctor: What can I do for you today Casey?

Casey: I've been throwing up everyday for a few weeks now and I don't know what's wrong.

Doctor: Hmm. Let me run some tests and I'll call you when the results are ready.

Casey: OK.

He did the basic tests and a special test. I leave the office and I go home and change for work. I go to work and get off early because Shannon is wrestling tonight and my job understands that. I am pulling into the driveway and Jeff is sitting on the front step. I get out and walk up to him.

Casey: Hey Jeffro what are you doing here?

Jeff: Shannon called and he wants you to watch the pay per view tonight.

Casey: alright. You're going to have to feed me.

Jeff: That's fine. Let's go.

We leave and go to Jeff's house. I come in the house and Yuk,Yum, Curly, Beth, Lizzie and Lucas are there. Matt isn't there because he's in California. I sit down between Yum and Beth. Jeff brings me some food and i eat. The pay per view starts and its pretty boring until we get to Shannon's match. Shannon comes out and has his book of DILLIGAF around his neck. I laugh. Doug Williams comes out and they start wrestling. Shannon is doing very well, by the end he is out of steam and Doug Williams pins him and retains the title by hitting Shannon in the head and i almost pass out. I feel nauseous and i run to the bathroom. Beth comes in. I look up at her.

Casey: I think I'm pregnant.


	14. Shock

**Chapter 14**

Beth looks at me. She just stares at like I said i was cheating on Shannon or something.

Casey: Beth? Are you alright?

Beth: You think your pregnant.

Casey: Yea

Beth: Shannon know?

Casey: He knows that i went the doctor today. The doctor said he would call me when the results are ready.

As i said that my phone rings. I look at the caller ID

Casey: It's the doctor.

She holds my hand. I answer.

Casey: Hello doctor

Doctor: Hello Casey i have your results back and they say your pregnant. Congratulations.

I smile

Casey: Thank you doctor.

I hang up and hug Beth.

Casey: I'm pregnant. How should I tell Shannon?

Beth: Just come out and say it. That's what I would do.

Casey: I think I will just tell him. Thanks Beth.

Beth: Your welcome

We hug and go out to the rest of the guys and we sit down and we watch the rest of the pay per view. I go home after it gets over and go to sleep. When I wake up the next day and see Shannon laying next to me. He is just staring at me. I sit up.

Casey: I'm pregnant

Before he could answer, the morning sickness kicks in and i run to the bathroom. I finish throwing up and i'm getting up and he's standing there in the doorway.

Shannon: Your pregnant.

Casey: Yes I am Shannon.

Shannon: When did you find out?

Casey: Yesterday, Beth was with me when the doctor called.

Shannon just smiles and I walk over to the sink and brush my teeth. He puts his arms around me. I turn around. I look into his eyes and we get ready for the day and Shannon heads to Gas Chamber Ink and I head to my job. I get off at three and drive home.

it's been a few weeks since i found out i'm pregnant and Shannon is doing awesome in TNA. He got a few title shots for the X-Division title and then got taken out of the running. Now he formed a tag team with Jesse Neal. They are called Ink Inc. They have a title shot at Sacrifice againest Kevin Nash and Scott Hall. I really hope they win. We are at the Impact zone and Shannon is finishing up his match with Jesse againest Motor City Machine Gunz, Beer Money and Team 3D. They win and a few minutes later they come in the lockerroom. They walk in and I automatically notice that his ear is bleeding.

Casey: Oh my gosh, Shannon your bleeding.

He walks over to the mirror and turns around.

Shannon: I'm fine, my earring just got ripped out.

Casey: It's still gross.

Shannon puts his arms around me and I wrap my arms around his neck. They get changed and we all go to our rooms. I am laying on the bed while Shannon is taking a shower and there's a knock on the door. I get up and walk over to the door, assuming it's Jeff. I open the door and it's him and all I hear is "hello sweetpea".


	15. Redemption

**Chapter 15 **  
I freeze where I'm standing, I can't believe he found me. After all this time he still found me. He comes closer to me and I try to move but can't. I automatically fear for me and Shannon's child I'm pregnant with. I grab and cover my growing belly.  
Dylan: awww, did your little reject knock you up?  
He says this as he tries to grab my stomach but he hears the shower going and he laughs.  
Dylan: I'll be making this quick.  
He pulls out a knife and I find that my legs are working. I run into the bathroom and lock the door and lean againest it. I start crying in fear of my life and the life of my unborn child. As Dylan tries to get through the door. Shannon leans out of the shower and sees the fear in my eyes.  
Shannon: Baby What's wrong?  
Casey: Dylan...is here...and has...a knife..  
He rinses off and jumps out, wraps a towel around himself and I wrap my arms around him.  
Casey: What are we going to do?  
Shannon: I'm going to go out there and kick his ass, you are going to stay in here because that psycho isn't going anywhere near you or our baby.  
Casey: He has a knife, I don't want my other baby hurt.  
He kisses me and goes out the door. All I hear is crashing and Shannon comes back in about twenty minutes later. He's all bloody and he brings me into his bare chest and I start crying. We walk out of the bathroom and I see Dylan is gone, I look up at Shannon.  
Shannon: I told him if he ever bothered you again, I will personally castrate him and he left, after I beat his ass.  
He smiles and so do I. He hugs me into his chest.  
Casey: Thank you baby, I love you so much.  
Shannon: No problem babe, gotta protect the ones I love.  
Casey: Let's get you cleaned up.  
I look up and him and smile.I clean up his wounds and I go and take a shower and when I come out in a tank top and boy shorts, Shannon is laying down watching TV. I go and snuggle up next to him. He kisses my forehead and we just relax and soon fall asleep.


	16. The End

fanfictioners, this story has come to an end. I can't think of anything to do with Casey and Shannon. I'm sorry to anyone who loves this story. Until then... xoxo Freakofmmh

Shannon and Jesse become the TNA tag team champions Nine months later and our son comes along too, Jason Lee Moore to Shannon and Casey Moore.


End file.
